A Shadow of the Past
by KimuraKiria
Summary: After tragedy had struck, five years later, can they be a family again or will there always be a rift between them? As they face a shadow from the past - will they run or will they accept what fate has given them? Warning: Turtlecest MxR, LxD
1. Prologue: An Innocent Snow Fall

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT, or any of the characters. Even though I wish I did XD

**Note: ** This will contain turtlecest later on so just a warning. This is based on the 2003 universe, since I sort of grew up on that. I am trying to stick to the character's personalities to the best of my ability, so I am sorry if I end up OCing them a bit. This fanfic takes place when their around 22. I hope you enjoy and please provide any feedback I always enjoying reading what others think ^^

* * *

**Prologue: An Innocent Snow Fall**

**Raphael**

_Time will reveal all._ It was a lesson that his master had told him over and over again. _Patience is a virtue; do not rush the world for the world will rush you._ There was another hidden meaning in those words, _what comes around goes around. _Of course he had never taken that lesson to heart, now he wished he did. "Damn Sensei," Raphael cursed the sky above him as he stood up. It has been at least now five years since Raphael had faced his family. The red-bandana wearing turtle wondered why he had even thought about his Father.

Looking down at the snow-covered streets below, a small smirk spread across his face. The bruise he had gained from the fight not so long ago caused him to grimace in pain. "Oh I bet that asshole wished he never got that lucky punch in," Raph said to no one in particular and laughed to himself.

A small sigh escaped his lips; Raph knew he was probably slightly insane talking to himself like that. But what could a turtle do after being isolated from a good conversation for over five years now. Somehow he half-expected Leo to pop out and shake his head in disapproval. Heck, Raph would kill just to have one of the famous Leo lecture.

Thinking about Leo made Raphael look down at his chest. The huge scar going from his shoulder blade across his plastron ending around his belly area reminded him of what happen five years ago. How could he have been so stupid? Shaking his head angrily Raph punch the air a few times and then smack himself in the head, "idiot." He muttered to himself and sat back down on the edge of the building.

He watched as white fluffy flakes danced in the windless air as they made their journey towards the earth. He hated days like these after all it happened on a night much like this one…were he lost himself and someone he held dear.

* * *

**Michelangelo**

``Case! Go long!" Mikey yelled as he watched Casey run across the field of white to catch the football. Mikey had made sure to throw it just right to…

A loud smack sound was heard as Casey tripped over snow bank just to land flat on his face, "cold!" Casey yelled and sat up to glare at Mike who was toppled on the ground, bundled in his snow gear, laughing his head off. "Oh that was too good!"

"I'll show you good!" Casey yelled as he dived on Mikey grabbing a fistful of snow and rubbing it against his face. "Casey no…mmmurph…" Mike was unable to protest any further as his mouth was full of snow.

"Would you two just grow up already," April said as she stood above the two a smirk on her face, "after all you should both know that in a good ol' fashion snowball fight, I always win."

Casey and Mikey both look at each other and smirk, at the same time the two said, "oh yeah prove it!" However, before they could get up, two snowballs that April had been hiding behind her back hit both of them in the face.

"Aw babe! That was totally unfair!" Casey said whipping the snow off his face.

"Yeah cheap shot! I want a do over!" Mikey quickly followed.

Shaking her head she couldn't help but smile, "well I guess we could but then the hot-chocolate I made up will get cold…"

"Sugar!" Mikey exclaimed and instantly ran towards the cabin. April helped Casey up as the both chuckled at their house guest for five years now.

As the two walked towards the cabin, gentle snowflakes began to fall from the sky, which caused a frown to go on April's face. A peaceful snowfall was never a good thing for Mikey.

Michelangelo was curled up in front of the window with his hot-chocolate and a comic book. April and Case had decided to go on a hunt for a Christmas tree. Watching the snowflakes fall, Mikey sighed as he put the comic book down. It seemed not even the Silver Sentry could take his mind off of the past. He hated how days like this always seemed to bring up things he would rather forget.

Instead he tried to focus on something else. Laying down he stared at the ceiling and found his mind began to wander…he wondered what Raphael was up to…he had spoke to Donnie and Master Splinter about a week ago and still none of them heard from Raphael. Pretty soon Case, April and he would be going back to New York City. Mikey loved it out here, so peaceful, not having to worry about hiding and the fact that he could forget about what had happen five years ago….he wondered if Raphael and Donatello were thinking of the same thing….

* * *

**Donatello**

"Sighs this just won't do…" Donnie muttered as he ruffled through the junkyard, ignoring the fact it was quite cold out and the snow around him. "Maybe this…" he held up a cylinder that he assumed was once an old car part, only to shake his head and throw it away.

"Donatello, it is always a pleasure to see your face around here."

Looking up Donnie smiled, "oh hey Professor, how are you doing this evening?"

"I am enjoying the snowfall, how about you Don?"

"It's snowing?" Donnie said and looked up suddenly realizing that it was. "Silly me, I get so caught up sometimes."

"Is there something specific you're looking for, maybe I can help?"

A weak but gentle smile appeared on Donnie's face, "I don't think you can help professor, I really don't know what I am looking for."

The professor nodded seeming to realize that Don wished to be alone he left saying, "well I hope you are enjoying your holidays."

"I am professor thank you." Don sighed as he watched the professor leave and looked down at the pile he was digging into, "if only it was possible Leo…" he muttered. Donnie had lied to the professor there was one thing he was looking for and that was his family again.

Violet eyes travelled to look up at the sky, for once Don found his mind drifting from his constant thoughts of making things. He found that he thought about Raph and Mikey, even about April and Casey but most of all he thought about that one night. The night that shred his family into pieces; that one night that Don lost his entire family.

* * *

**Five Years Ago…**

"Master Splinter!" Leonardo yelled as he glared at their master's kidnapper, Agent Bishop himself.

Donatello had his hand on Raphael's arm, seeming to trying to calm the ever shaking turtle; Mikey on the other hand for once had a serious look on his face. No one messes with his family without pissing the youngest off.

Leo had his swords drawn as he continued to glare at the man who gave the four turtles nightmares many times over and over again. Of course this was no nightmare - it was a reality.

Master Splinter hung from the wall behind Bishop, chained and naked. Blood dripping from his wounds and patches of his grey fur now dyed a crimson red. "Welcome Turtles," Bishop said looking unthreatened despite the fact he had four ninja turtles with weapons drawn and the expression as if they were ready to murder him, "how nice of you to finally show up. Your master and I have been waiting."

Leo was shaking but he told himself to calm down he knew the man only wanted to lure them closer. It definitely had to be a trap. However, before Leonardo was able to give the command a flash of red flew past him, "Raph no!" Leo yelled as he shook his head and rushed after his rash brother.

Those words had struck Raph's very short nerves and the turtle had grabbed his sai's and rush towards Bishop, pushing with his feet he jumped in the air and yelled, "you'll wish you never opened that mouth of yours!"

Leo watched with a horrified expression as his trained eyes noticed the men appear from the shadows and fired their guns. Unable to get there on time Leo watched helplessly as one bullet hit Raphael's left side and another hit his right arm. And just as he got there, Bishop had picked up Raph's sai and slashed him across the chest with it.

"Raph!" Leo heard Mikey and Donnie yell as they were not too far behind from their leader. "Don, Mikey…" Leo commanded but realized he did not have to finish as Don hit down the guy on the right and Mikey took down the other on the left.

"I'll show you what happens to people like you!" Mike had yelled his eyes were filled with tears as he looked at his brother Don across the room; it seemed he wasn't the only one angry as Don threw the guy across the room. A loud smack echoed as the man hit the wall.

Leonardo slashed at Bishop who took a step back barely dodging the raging katana, "you think you can win Leonardo," Bishop said with a laugh. The doors in the room open as more of Bishop's men ran in, "your surrounded turtles."

Leo bend down beside Raph picking up the sai that Bishop had dropped and placed it beside the injured turtle, "how you doing Raph?" Leo asked concern in his voice as he tried to keep his temper in check for the sake of his family.

It hurt like hell, the pain from the bullets made Raph's body scream in agony as if he was on fire, "I'm….fiii…nnne," Raph lied, each time he tried to finish the word he had to bite his lip just to stop from screaming out.

"Just hang in there," Leo stood up as Mikey and Don made it beside him. He knew Raph was not fine, and the blood covering the ground beside him confirmed it, he had to get his family out fast. "Mikey and Don protect Raph," Leo then ran through the hordes of men as he made his way to Master Splinter.

Don instantly pulled the bag he usually took with him off his shoulder and place it beside Raph, "Mikey?"

"Don't have to tell me twice Donnie!" Mikey said his usual goofy smile appearing on his face once again, "it's time to show them Turtle Power! Michelangelo Style!"

Donnie couldn't help but smile at that and despite Raph trying to fight to stay conscious Don notice a slight smile appearing on the rather pale turtle's lips, "why did you have to be such an idiot Raph."

"Why do…you have to be…. such a mother Donnie…?" Raph replied sarcastically between grimaces of pain, which made Don know that Raph would be fine.

Don begun bandaging up his brother as Mikey protected the both of them, "better hurry up Donnie, I swear these guys are reproducing by the second!"

"Gross Mikey!" Don yelled as he finished up the last of the bandages on Raph only to see his injured Master placed down in front of him, "Leo…?" When Donnie looked up he gasp, Leo was covered in wounds.

"Mikey grab Raph, Don get Master Splinter…"

"Whatever you say leader," Mikey said as he knocked out a bunch of guys in front of him and a few back flips later he was beside Raphael, "come on big bro I think it is time we made our exit." With that Mikey helped Raph stand which Raph stubbornly place all of his weight off of Mikey only using his younger brother for balance.

Donnie picked up his Master and looked to Leo who led them through a bunch of men taking them down rather easily. Leo was so quiet and brutal that Donnie couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine. He made a mental note not to piss off Leo ever.

They had almost made it to the exit when Bishop threw something at Mikey and Raph.

Raphael pushed Mikey out of the way and turned to see a sword hurling his way, there was no way he could move in time and Raphael watch in slow motion as death approach by the second. Then there was a flash of green and slight blue and the horrible sound of the sword sinking in flesh. Raph watched as Leo fell to the ground lifelessly the world suddenly felt like it had slow down. "Leo?" Raph whimpered, the sound of a whimper from his mouth sounded so foreign. He collapsed to his knees forgetting about Bishop or the men in front of him, and stared horribly at his lifeless brother. "No…" he said as he touch Leo's arm, he still felt warm.

Suddenly the world seemed to pick up to normal speed again as Donnie pushed Raph gently out of the way and began trying to revive Leonardo. But even Donnie knew it was hopeless, the sword had sliced through Leo's heart.

Mikey was trying to defend his family the best he could, tears dripping down his face. For once the youngest did not care about teasing the enemy instead he wanted them all to pay. Anger welled up inside Raphael as he forced his already weaken body to stand, pulling out his sais he rushed to fight alongside Michelangelo. This time he did not even attempt to hold his anger back. Donnie kept trying to revive Leo…over and over….

All three of them knew that Leonardo was not going to open his eyes.

* * *

**Note: **Well that is the end of the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it ^^. Please review!


	2. Chapter 1: Picking up the Pieces

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT, or any of the characters. Even though I wish I did XD

**Note: ** This will contain turtlecest later on so just a warning. This is based on the 2003 universe, since I sort of grew up on that. I am trying to stick to the character's personalities to the best of my ability, so I am sorry if I end up OCing them a bit. This fanfic takes place when their around 22. I hope you enjoy and please provide any feedback I always enjoying reading what others think ^^

* * *

**Three Days Later…**

**Chapter 1 – Picking up the Pieces**

The sound of metal clinging against metal made Raph's skin crawl with excitement, he was fighting a bunch of foot ninjas or at least what was left of the once luscious group. A smirk spread on the turtle's face as Raph kicked the guy with his other foot, sending the foot ninja flying. Pretty soon another had tried to hit Raphael from behind his sword ringing in the air which gave the ninja turtle the head's up he needed.

Twirling around he stab the ninja with his sai around the abdominal area, and before he could even blinked Raph pulled his sai out only to throw it at another who was about to throw a ninja star at him. The poor foot ninja paused to notice the sai in his chest and collapsed to the ground.

Jumping in the air Raph landed and grabbed his sai facing the other five that dared to challenge him. A glint of excitement seemed to shimmer in his yellow eyes as he felt sweat trickle down his skin. He could feel his pounding heart against his chest and almost gave a sigh of pleasure. Nothing made Raphael feel better then a good fight, "come on who is next?" Raph said with a rather huge grin on his face.

With two of their friend's dead and another knocked out the other five looked at each other and ran without even looking back. "Wimps…" Raphael muttered and turned to admire his handiwork. A frown appeared on Raph's face as his eyes scanned over the blood around him and as he looked down his sai was stained red.

This was not the first time Raph had lost himself in the heat of the fight, forgetting the fact that these are human beings, forgetting self-control and worst of all forgetting his oath to his brothers. A sigh escaped his lips as Raph felt the high he gets after a fight fade away and pretty soon the realization he had once again went too far. "Leo…" he muttered to himself, "I'm sorry."

The sound of sirens made him snap out of his guilt ridden state. Putting his sais away Raph picked up the hat that had fallen off during the skirmish and put it on. As he bent down Raph's eyes picked up on a shadowy figure standing between two buildings.

"What the hell?" He muttered as he ran towards the area only to find the alleyway empty. "Great I must be going crazy…" with that Raph faded into the shadows only to blend in with others on the streets. There was only one reason he loved winter, and that was the fact Raphael could bundled in winter clothes and no one would give him a second glance.

* * *

Back in the back lane that Raph had fought, cop cars and ambulances were working on trying to revive and save the men. A figure stood on a building overlooking the scene below, the black cloak blowing in the wind. Down below a cop looked up and blinked rubbing his eyes only to find the strange cloak figure was now gone, "dammit Carl I really need to stop these late nights…" the man muttered to his partner. "Don't we all…" his partner muttered back, "Whoever this guy is he really gives us more work."

* * *

Four hours had passed since Raphael's fight with the foot and the turtle was stumbling up the stairs to his apartment, swaying and trying to keep his balance. After the fight Raph used what money he had to buy some drinks, of course he had long ago since lost count of how many he had.

His cheeks were flushed and he could barely think with all the alcohol running through his veins, it was no surprise that Raphael did not notice the fact his door was wide open or the fact that there was something blocking his path.

A yelped escaped him as Raph tripped and began hurling towards the ground. Closing his eyes he waited for impact only to have very strong and stable arms wrap around him. Looking up Raphael had to blink a few times to realize who was holding him. His eyes widen, this was the last person he wanted to face…. "Mikey?"

Michelangelo smirked down at his older brother seeming to finding the fact that Raph had clumsily tripped over the bag that Mikey had left by the door, "well it was about time you came home…" he paused to notice the smell of Raph and his blue eyes quickly took in the flushed cheeks of his older brother, "you're drunk."

"Great deduction genius," Raph replied sarcastically and pushed Mikey away finding some stable footing despite the fact that the room was spinning. "What the hell are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be at a comic con or something…"

"I came to bring you home Raphie, after all it is Christmas time," Mikey said with a smile but suddenly it disappeared with a frown as Raph flinch at the nickname.

_Raphie….I don't deserve to be called that anymore…_ Raph muttered in his head, "leave Mikey or do you want me to repeat what happen last time!"

There was a long paused as Mikey seemed to study his older brother, Raph had not grew much over the five years and his muscles even seemed to have thin out a bit. From the lack of food Mikey had notice when he was exploring his brother's kitchen that was no surprise. But what made Mikey concerned was the way Raph wouldn't look at him; as if Raph was afraid if he looked at Mikey then it would hurt his younger brother.

"Raph, you need to come back home, look at this place…" Mikey pleaded as he made a gesture around Raph's rather small and broken down apartment.

Finally Raphael looked up at Mikey to see that his younger brother had gotten taller and was even more built then the last time he remember, but that did not bother Raph at the moment as his eyes could not help but notice his own personal handy work. Walking up Raph touched the scars travelling across Mikey's right arm; three thin but deep scars. Raph hands then went to the same identical ones on the left across Mikey's plastron, "I don't deserve to come home."

Mikey blinked as he looked down at his brother, it was strange seeing Raph not growling at him or having the look of murder in his eyes. This was different. Raphael's touch was gentle and soft and Mikey couldn't help but feel emotions he had long thought were gone. His face heated up and the younger one had to step away from his brother just to stop himself from moaning out-loud.

Raphael of course had taken Mikey's action a different way, "look you can't even stand me touching you…I..I just…"

"Raph, I forgave you for what you did long ago! It was my fault for constantly blaming you for what happen to Leo," Mikey had noticed a sudden sag in Raph's shoulders at the mention of Leo's name. "Look Raph…."

"Mikey! Why the hell are you even forgiving me! I almost killed you, in my angry state I did not even pause; you were almost dead because of me!" Raph felt something sting the edges of his eyes, he knew they were tears but he was too tired and too weak to even bother to hide them.

Watching Raph, Mikey knew what he had to do; he pulled his older brother into a hug and held Raph close to him and tightly. Mikey felt Raph shake as the turtle cried, and it only made Mikey pull him tighter and closer almost as if he was keeping Raph together and if Mikey let go then the red-bandana wearing turtle would fall into pieces.

After a good hour or so Mikey laid down a passed out Raphael on the rather beaten couch, grabbing a pile of blankets he began covering Raph. This place had no heat at all. After Raph was covered Mikey stared at his sleeping brother.

"You know I really thought you would be one of those violent drunks not an emotional one," Mikey said softly and chuckled to himself. Raph will probably curse Mikey for being taller and bigger than him once he was sober.

Mikey sighed and looked down at his hands, he knew why Raph had avoided his family for all these years and all because he had to open his damn mouth. Mikey could remember his exact words and the moment he had said them the youngest wished he could have taken them back.

"_Oh and you think you can suddenly come in and boss me around Raph! Well you know what you're not Leo! After all it was because of your rash and hot-headed attitude that we lost Leo in the first place! It was your entire fault Raph! If you haven't gotten injured for rushing in then this entire mess would have been avoided!" _

Closing his eyes Mikey sighed, those words had caused Raph to finally lose it. After all it had been a month after Leo's death and Mikey knew Raph already had blamed himself each and every waking moment….but for Raph to hear it from his mouth….Mikey knew he had pushed his brother to the breaking point.

He remember how Raph had pulled back as he laid in his own pool of blood, and the last words Mikey heard before passing out, _"what have I done? Mikey…I'm so sorry…. I'm a monster…" _That was the last time he heard Raph's voice until now.

A sigh escaped Mikey's lips as he moved closer to Raph to feel his breath against his face, "I'm sorry Raphie. Leo's death changed all of us… I was so scared of losing you when you tried to become leader to keep us together." With that Mikey kissed Raph lightly on the lips, "I never was able to tell you how I felt."

Mikey knew Raphael's little secret, he had knew for a very long time….the days when Raph would watch Leo train, the way they would fight, how Raph would follow Leo with his eyes….oh Mikey knew. He knew the look Raph had when staring at Leo. A look of endearment, the kind of look brothers shouldn't be giving each other. He knew on that night Raphael had lost much more than a brother, he lost his very heart. Mikey knew this for he felt the same way towards Raph, but Raph would only give him the look that an older brother would give a younger brother…

Pulling away Mikey sat down on the ground to place his back against the couch. He whipped the tears at the edge of his eyes and closed them with a sigh. At least in his dreams he is able to say those words, _I love you Raphael. _

_

* * *

_

The candled had flickered, which caused Splinter to open his eyes and look around. When he realize it was nothing a sigh escaped his lips. It had been awhile since he was able to meditate at all, and even when he could get into a meditated state his mind would think about his sons. He wondered if Raphael was alright, he worried about Michelangelo causing too much trouble for April and Casey, but most of all he was growing concerned for the very son he lived with.

His gentle fatherly brown eyes travelled to the bow staff in the corner of his room, untouched since that very night they had lost Leonardo. It was horrible for Splinter to wake up the next day only to realize that his oldest son was gone from the world. Somehow Splinter felt as if he had failed as a father to have not been awake to stop Bishop.

Getting up Splinter left the room and walked down the hall only to pause in front of Leo's door as he usually did every night. He placed his hand against the soft wood, his bony fingers only lightly scraping the door, and stood there. Splinter did not know why he would continue standing there; maybe it was because he secretly hoped that the door would open and Leonardo would give a questioning look.

Donatello walked down the hall his body covered with patches of oil; he had a belt around his waist with various tools hanging from it. He also had goggles up on his forehead. "Master Splinter, have you seen my…" Donnie paused as he noticed his father was standing in front of Leo's door.

Splinter turned around to glance at his son, Donatello was the only who did not leave after Leonardo's death. However, that did mean it affected him less than his brothers. After Leonardo's demise he had never touched that bow staff not even once. Instead Donatello had drawn himself into inventing things or research. Pretty soon he had began to thin out from his lack of training, and sometimes he would forget a meal or two if Splinter did not bring food to Donatello or remind him it was time to eat. If he had been teased about being the most girly turtle before now it would probably increase even more once Michelangelo got here, "see what my son?"

"Don't worry I just remembered where I left it…hey is Mikey coming into town soon?"

"He is already in town my son, said he had some unfinished business to take care of," Splinter answered as he turned to face the door again.

Frowning Don tried to think of something, normally he would have ignore Master Splinter and went to his lab to work on his latest project. But for some reason today felt different as if he was ready to finally break his routine, "Mikey with unfinished business? Wow who would have guess," Donnie said a weak attempt at trying to lift the mood.

"Yes Donatello," Splinter replied back weakly. Donnie stared at the back of his father, he notice something that he haven't notice before. Master Splinter's shoulders were lowered as if he was carrying some unknown weight, "umm Master?"

Splinter sighed, maybe he should go back to his room Donatello seemed uncomfortable with him by the door. Turning around he blinked to see something different in his son's eyes. There was no longer that mad look driven by a desire to finish whatever project he had going on at the time. Instead there was concern in those violet orbs, "yes Donatello?"

Donnie wondered what he could do to make Master Splinter smile again, then it hit him, after all these years it finally hit him. It was not just Leo's death it was something else that had driven his father into depression…. "I was wondering if I could have some of your tea."

"Of course my son," Master Splinter had replied and went off towards the kitchen to make some. Donnie smiled as he watch his Master's back again this time, his shoulder's appeared a bit higher. Don knew now what was wrong with his father. It was from watching his sons self-destruct and not able to do anything about it.

Taking off his belt and goggles, Don left them on the table leaving for the first time, since five years ago, a project of his unfinished. Instead Don spent the rest of the night drinking tea and reminiscing about the past with his father. Maybe it was not too late for their family to heal.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky as a man was thrown into a snow bank bleeding, "no please…..spare me…"

"Why should we do that?" Came the reply from a man who appeared to be in his early twenties, but there was something different about this stranger something that made the man curl up in fear. The man was no human; instead he was a wolf-man. His grey fur had patches of red blood on him, which was not his own. Leaning towards his prey he snarled revealing sharp teeth, "After all you're not being truthful to us…."

"Nooo…please…I am telling you everything…."

"I don't think he knows Darwin," a female voice said with a slight hiss. She stepped into the light, her skin was covered with snake scales that shimmer a light green in the moonlight, "I can always eat him, I am getting hungry," the woman said as a fork tongue flick out of her mouth to give the man a lick.

"Ezra," a commanding and calm voice echo in the background. A cloak figure stepped out of the shadows, the same one that Raph had thought he saw, "just tell us about the man that attack you a few weeks ago…and you will not be harmed."

The pleading man looked at this soft-spoken figure with hope in his eyes, "well he was just a drunk wearing a sort of turtle costume. It is exactly what I told you guys before, can I go now please?"

There was a pause as if the cloak figure was waiting for something. "You know you better tell us everything or else," Darwin threaten with that snarl of his.

"I…I…the man attacked me because I was trying to sell some drugs...to some kids…."

"Finally, was that so hard?" Ezra said looking very annoyed, "well what do you think we should do?' She asked turning to the mysterious figure.

"We always keep our word, let us go. We have what we need."

As the three disappeared in the night the man looked down at the ground where the strange figure had stood. There was a foot print in the ground, clearly, not human either.

* * *

**Note: **Whew that was one intense chapter; I hope you all liked it! Don't forget to review I always love reading them!


	3. Chapter 2: Reshaping the Bonds

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT, or any of the characters. Even though I wish I did XD

**Note: **This will contain turtlecest later on so just a warning. This is based on the 2003 universe, since I sort of grew up on that. I am trying to stick to the character's personalities to the best of my ability, so I am sorry if I end up OCing them a bit. This fanfic takes place when their around 22. I hope you enjoy and please provide any feedback I always enjoying reading what others think ^^

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Reshaping the Bonds**

The morning was not gentle for Raphael. The sun had cast a light to shine on his face causing Raph to open his eyes. A groan however quickly followed as his hand went to his head, silently begging for the pounding to stop. He had faint memories of last night. Some which included..."probably just a dream…" he muttered.

"Just a dream? Now I am just insulted. There's no way you could ever dream up this sexy turtle," came a voice yelling from the kitchen. Another groan escaped Raph's lips, there was only one person that dared to speak to him with such a mocking and teasing voice – Mikey.

Forcing himself to sit up Raph had to wait until the room stop spinning before he went onto his feet. Walking into his kitchen he saw Mikey making eggs and a never before seen coffee maker brewing, "your going have to do with scrambled Raphie." Mikey said his voice too cheery and sing-song like for the morning.

"Dammit Mikey your making my head pound worse," Raph grumbled as he sat down on the table, where a glass of water and two pills were waiting for him, "aspirin?"

"Yup."

Raph blinked; did he just actually make Mikey shut up? Shaking his confused head he took the pills and gulped down the water.

"So Raph…" nope, guess Mikey decided to wait until he took the aspirin, "do you remember last night?"

There was a pause and suddenly Raph felt his cheeks heat-up; he sure hoped he wasn't blushing, "bits and pieces…" _Keep it simple maybe he won't say anything – yeah right._

"You know," Raph flinched. He hated how high pitch and melodic his younger bro's voice got when Mikey teased him, "I always wanted an older sister."

A growl escaped Raph's throat as he found the closest thing he could throw at Mikey, which turned out to be today's newspaper that was neatly rolled up. Mikey of course caught it and then gave that teasing smirk of his, "oh I wanted to read the funny pages, thanks sis!"

"Oh that is it!" Raph growled as he got out of his chair to hit his brother. Mikey of course easily dodged the blow and stuck his tongue out at Raph, "too slow."

Glaring with those golden eyes a smirk went on Raph's face, "you know you shouldn't stick your tongue out unless you're planning to use it." He waited for Mikey to scream gross or something.

"Maybe I am."

_What! _Raph blinked he did not expect that answer. "Well umm…I…" Oh great, Raph couldn't find the right insult to throw back at him. Mikey just laughed as he put two plates of scrambled eggs on the table, "come on bro let's eat."

But Raph of course was not ready to give up yet; he tried to strain his mind for something anything…"well your probably bad at it who would want to kiss you?"

"Bad?" Mikey said with one eye raise as if he was asking Raph did he really dare to challenge him, "what you saying you had practice in that area Raphie?" When Raph's face flushed Mikey suddenly didn't feel like teasing him anymore, Raphael's expression was enough to tell him. "Never mind just eat," Mikey said with a demanding tone.

"What you think you can boss me around now Mikey?!" Raph challenged. He had that expression on his face as if saying; I want to start a fight.

Mikey decided to try not to agitate him, "just eat Raph please." He pleaded, there was once a time where Raph would give in because Mikey was the youngest.

"You're not the fuckin leader Mikey!" Raph yelled, he was shaking with anger. Mikey looked confused, when did his older brother got so much more emotional. Usually it took a bit more then this to set him off. "You think you can butt into my life and act like you're the older one, just because you're taller and bigger, I can still take you down!"

Mikey felt some anger hit him also; Raph had not even notice how hurt he was by his remark. "Oh yeah, well big bro why don't you prove it!"

"Heh, I been fighting hell of a lot more then you Mikey. You won't stand a chance at all!" With that Raph pulled out his sais lunging at Mikey. He did not even think about anything else except to whip off that annoying smug look on his younger brother's face.

Mikey jumped to dodge the attack, he almost felt sorry for Raph when he tripped over the chair but pretty soon the hot-head manage to rebalance himself and jumped up swinging his sais. Using his nunchucks he wrapped them around Raph's sais and pulled them out of Raph's hands throwing all their weapons away. Using his body weight Mikey pinned Raph on top of the table, using one hand to pin both of Raph's hands above his head and wrapping his legs around Raph so he couldn't kick Mikey.

"Let go of me!" Raph yelled struggling with all his might to get his brother off of him. He felt vulnerable and suddenly Raph felt panic hit him, he was really at the mercy of his younger bro. Him! The once toughest turtle of them all! The proudest, the strongest…reduce to this….and those damn eyes. He hated them! He hated how they look at him like that. Pools of blue looking down at him sadly, he didn't need any pity, he didn't need any help, "I said let me the fuck go!"

"Not until you calm down Raph," Mikey said with sad sigh. This side of Raph was different to him and even though Mikey had feelings for Raphael when he was younger, seeing Raph this way made his feelings only intensify. It did not help that the position he had his brother in was very, very arousing. Luckily Mikey kept his thoughts away from that, no need to freak out Raph further.

There they lay, Raph's breathing slowly calming down. Normally if he was alone Raphael would have not calm down this fast, he had almost forgotten how easily his brothers helped him calm his anger. Strangely Raph notice Mikey calming down with him as if he had to fight his own battle and….suddenly with a clear head Raph had realized that somehow he had hurt Mikey. _ Why do I always hurt him?_

"Well you calm down now Raph?" Mikey said his tone rather neutral.

Raph nodded afraid his own voice would give away his true emotions. Mikey got up and Raph climbed off the table to sit down on a chair. The breakfast Mikey had made was sadly given to the rather dirty floor. Oh well, he wasn't that hungry.

Mikey sat down on the opposite side of the table, "look Raph…"

"A teddy bear," Raph muttered.

"What?" Mikey said looking at his brother as if he had suddenly lost his mind.

"That is what I used to practice on for kissing," Raph muttered his voice was so soft that Mikey had to strain his ears to try and hear him.

Blinking his eyes Mikey chuckled and then he started laughing loudly falling off his chair to land on the ground.

"It is not that funny!" Raph yelled his face practically as red as a tomato, this was just too damn embarrassing being laughed at by his younger brother like that.

"It…was…just…a teddybear…" Mikey managed to muttered between his laughter, "and…to…think..I thought it was Leo…" The laughter suddenly stopped as Mikey realized what he just said out loud.

Looking at Raph, Mikey's face paled. Raph had a look of pain and fear, "you knew…" Raphael looked away, he felt ashamed. After all those were emotions that brothers shouldn't have, feelings that should never have developed.

"Look Raph," Mikey said with a weak smile, "I always thought it was sweet, how you loved Leo that way. I mean you always act so tough and proud, but I sort of knew it was to hide your true nature." _Oh no I slipped up again. _Mikey thought, not only did he just point out to Raph he knew his feelings for Leo but now he pointed out that he knew Raph's attitude was masking his true self. _Great job Mikey! Idiot!_

Raph seemed to sink lower in his chair as if he wanted to disappear right now, "I am not acting!"

There was a long pause as both brothers tried not to look at each other, it was Mikey that finally broke the silence, "Raph I'm…."

"It hurt."

Mikey blinked, was Raph really going to open up finally? Was he going to break down that barrier he had always placed around him?

"Loving Leo, it hurt to not be able to say anything to not express how I feel. To think I was disgusting to even think of my older brother that way. And I was lonely, so lonely I thought I would fall apart," Raph paused as he looked up at the roof, "I was so damn mad at myself for feeling that way and then Leo died protecting me. It should have been the other way around Mikey."

"Don't say that!"

Raph blinked, Mikey somehow moved so fast he did not even notice. Before he knew it Mikey had his hand in his, "Leo knew what he was doing and it was his decision. It was never your fault Raph I never meant to blame you in the first place. None of this was your fault."

There was silence as Raph stared into Mikey's eyes; there was something in them he never noticed before. Mikey's eyes were so full of life, twinkling with a light, and there was something else in those amazing pools of blue…was it endearment? No, there was no way that Mikey could ever think of him that way.

Looking into Raph's eyes Mikey had quickly realized how injured his older brother was. Raph's eyes had always been so full of life, so full of energy, and the very gateway to his emotions. The one thing his brothers agreed on it was the fact that Raph is the most emotional out of all of them. But now his eyes held something else, they were full of pain and fear and a fragile look to them that Mikey had never notice before. How did his brother change so much? No…

He now knew the truth this was the side that Raph hid behind all that anger and fierceness, a sort of fragile side afraid to be hurt or judge. How could Mikey have not notice before? But Mikey then paid attention to Raph's expression. It was a look of relief, as if all these years he was waiting for someone to say it wasn't his fault.

"Mikey?" Raph's voice was so meek. He was waiting for Mikey to say something. A smile fluttered on Mikey's face and he knew just what Raph needed, he needed an excuse to draw away from Mikey again, "geez Raph you have always been a great sister." Maybe one day Raph would fully open up to him.

A growl escaped Raph's throat as he chased Mikey, "oh you're so dead!" Deep down Raph silently thank his brother to not pry any further into his true emotions. With a laugh Mikey let Raph chase him outside and began leading them to the one place they knew they shouldn't have left in the first place - their family.

* * *

Donatello sighed as he tried to find a Christmas tree. With Mikey coming over today he knew the youngest would not let it down at the fact they did not decorate for Christmas yet. And instead of hearing the nagging voice of his brother, he had decided to go out and get that damn tree. Back at home Master Splinter was setting up the other decorations.

There had always been one flaw with Donnie getting the tree, and once upon a time he was forbidden to come out – the turtle with the brains was too darn picky. To Donnie each tree was not good enough for his family; a broken branch, being too small; being too big…if it looked perfect Donnie would find a flaw.

A sound made Donnie snap out of his thoughts, it sounded like a twig cracking. "Hello?" Donnie called out, wondering if he was alone or if another poor person was getting a tree last minute like him.

Donnie suddenly jumped back as a stick that could be used as a bow staff landed in front of his legs and in front of him a shadowy figure holding a sword stepped out. "Pick it up Donatello," The voice commanded.

There was something familiar in that voice but different which made it difficult for Donnie to place it. Before Donnie was able to say something though the person rushed towards him, Donnie grabbed his bow staff to block only to have himself tripped by the strange man.

The man back off and shook his cloak head, "I am disappointed. Obviously someone has slack on his training."

"Who are you to tell me if I am slacking or not!" Don said finding himself growing a bit angry at this man with such a pompous attitude. "I'll show you slacking!" With that Don ran towards him, the man went to block his attack which Don smirked at, exactly what he wanted this stranger to do.

Instead of hitting him with the bow staff he threw it at the man, it seemed to work as the stranger appeared off guard and taking the advantage Donnie jumped kicked him.

"Hah!" Donnie yelled but then realize the man had caught his foot twirled him and made Don land harshly on his shell.

The man picked up the bow staff, "and you gotten slower." With that the man walked up holding out a hand intended to help Donnie up.

Grumbling Donnie hit the hand away only to notice something….two fingers and a thumb, and they were green. "Leo?"

The man lowered his hood revealing a turtle with a blue-bandana and a disappointing frown on his face, "yes and no Donnie."

* * *

**Note: **Heh, he is back ^^ Please review ^^


	4. Chapter 3: One is Too Much

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT, or any of the characters. Even though I wish I did XD

**Note: ** Well thanks to all that has read this far, I know it is probably not one of the greatest I hope my writing is improving as I go along though ^^ Anyways this roleplay does contain turtlecest, and takes place when their 22, and is also based on the 2003 universe. I wanted to make a note; chapters are going to now take a bit awhile to update, considering that I increased my hours at work but I will try and get them up as fast as I can.

**Update: **Mondhex stated a good point in a review so I reedited this chapter, sorry for the whole man/turtle confusion I was really tired, thanks Mondhex for pointing that out ^^

* * *

**Chapter 3 – One is too Much**

He was frozen, as if time itself had suddenly stopped. Don knew his jaw was wide open and he had a feeling his eyes were probably staring at this man as if he was a ghost. His mind was trying to look at this at a logical way; _time-travel? Dimension hopping? Maybe some mystic magic is involved? A hole in space in time and Leo came through it? _Okay Don knew he was now trying to pull explanations out of his ass here.

This person who look like Leo, claimed he was Leo and even stood like Leo was awfully patient. This turtle knew Don so well that he knew to give the logical turtle some time to sort this out in his mind. Then something clicked in Don's mind.

Slowly, Donnie realized that with Leonardo's demise he had lost something else other than his desire to train in ninjitsu – Don lost his ability to notice everything; his talent to observe and notice things that his brothers couldn't. His mind began to work in ways it hadn't for so long, and Donnie found his eyes had traveled to the ground at the very feet were this turtle who claimed he was his brother stood.

The feet appeared exactly like Leo, no shoes, a normal green. There was some dirt on them and snow, but Don knew that was from walking around without shoes. Which was sort of crazy in cold weather like this – but it was so Leo-like. His eyes worked up further, Don noticed the cloak moved backwards as the turtle had tossed it behind his shoulders to let Donnie get a better view of him. There were no scars – that was strange considering the wounds that Leo had during his last fight would have made some if he survived. That was clue number one.

There was no knee pads on this turtle and Don suddenly felt his eyes stopped at the outside of this 'Leo's' right thigh, a symbol which was about the size of one his fingers sat there, it was a darker green which meant it was a burnt into his flesh. As Donnie's eyes kept working their way up Don noticed that Leo had no scars at all, none from their previous battles at least. There was some around his plastron, but they did not travel the way they should have and appeared more like sword marks then the sort of wounds they had acquired during their rather violent lifestyle.

Then Don noticed another burnt mark in the green flesh of the turtle before him, that of a number – 012. It was placed on his left shoulder, "your right – you are but not Leo."

The turtle who claimed he was Leo had stood very still letting Donnie observe him like some kind of phantom. He knew Don was trying to accept the fact he was really here and was not some kind of illusion. When Don finally realized that Leo appeared different he nodded, "yeah." He almost yelped in surprise as he felt Donnie's cold hands touch his face.

"So what are you exactly?" Don asked as he took a step back. Touching the turtle had definitely confirmed this was no dream.

There was silence as the strange turtle lowered his head to the ground almost ashamed of what he was. Donnie was also glaring at him, he couldn't help it, it was hard to accept the fact that he had almost gave Don false hope. "A clone," Leo had stated.

Donnie slowly nodded – it made sense. But a question was bothering him….

"I possessed all the memories and emotions of Leonardo, but I am not really Leonardo – it was a harsh reality for me," Leo had explained as he appeared to be struggling on the spot, "I awoke a year ago. I escaped and my first instincts were to find you three."

"And you found us but during your search you realized you were a clone," Donnie said finishing Leo's explanation for him. Leo nodded now looking very confused as Don had a look on his face his memories couldn't place – it appeared as if Don was struggling with something.

Donnie had begun pacing in front of Leo; he was quiet as was a common thing for Donnie as he tried to piece everything together, "so in a matter of speaking you are Leonardo," Don finally stated seeming to come to a conclusion in his mind.

A few more silent seconds passed before Leo realized that he had a younger brother in his arms hugging him tight and shaking with tears. A smile spread on Leonardo's face as he held Donnie close – _well I guess I may not be really you Leonardo, but I will do my best to help your brothers. _Leo thought to himself, he felt like Leo, he thought like Leo, he even moved and acted exactly like Leo. But deep down he knew he was not Leo. And that one thought haunted him day and night – but now Leo had one thing set in his mind. It was time to bring the broken brothers together again.

After a few minutes Don pulled back, his mind was still confused. It did not help that this turtle felt exactly like Leo, heck he even had the same Leo smell, "so Leo, one question who the hell cloned you anyways?"

There was a pause of silence, "Bishop."

Donatello froze; he felt fear hit him as if he was thrown in ice water, "but Raph and Mikey….and I saw…and he was dead…"

"He survived," Leo explained his voice softening as he tried to break the news gentler this time, "and he has been for the past five years developing an unbeatable army to take you all down. Bishop is possessed by this never ending desire to kill you and your brothers."

It made sense to Donnie that Bishop would clone the very brother they lost to confuse them and mess with their emotions. Donnie had long decided that the future they had experience in their teen years was a different dimension, for it was becoming apparent in this future Bishop was not becoming a good guy, "so what is this army?"

"Well that is why I came to see how well you fight for they are close on your trail, and Donnie, the one leading this army is…" however Leo couldn't finished as his keen senses picked up something.

Don blinked as Leo dived on him making his shell dig in the snow and his face was buried against his brother's rather inviting plastron. Donnie couldn't help but feel his cheeks heat up – _what the hell are these emotions? _Donnie thought and wanted to scream at himself for feeling them in the first place; quickly he buried them and decided to think them over at a later time.

Don felt Leo flinch. There was no verbal cue for Don how injured Leo was for all he gave was a slight growling sound that managed to escape between gritted teeth. It was so much like Leo that Don almost forgot he was a clone.

"How nice…" a man's voice said with a slight chuckle. That voice sounded so familiar so…. "What was it that you were going to say Leo number 12…oh I know. You're not the only Leo clone," Leo had sat up and Don turned to look at their attacker. Before them stood another Leo, but this one was much different, his skin was lighter then Leo's and on his head was a bandanna that was black instead of blue.

"Donnie," Leo said standing up and pulling out both his blades, Don noted that in Leo's right shoulder were a ninja star sticking out and two more in his shell, "meet Lennis, Bishop's perfect weapon."

* * *

"What the hell do you mean he is not back yet?!" Raphael's angry voice echoed against the sewer walls and Mikey and Splinter had to put their hands against their ears.

"Indoor voice my son," Splinter commanded and Raph only glared at his master, which made Splinter sigh. He had a feeling that getting Raphael to obey his commands again was going to be a new challenge on his list which also contain teaching Raphael self-control all over again.

Mikey chuckled at that, "oh knowing Donnie he is probably going, 'No, no, this tree is too small, too big, not enough bristles on that one branch, oh the colour is off...'" Mikey mocked in his best imitation of Donnie's voice - which was so accurate that Raph suddenly forgot his anger and started laughing.

Splinter smiled. He was very surprised when Michelangelo had showed up with Raphael behind him; it was the greatest Christmas gift that his son could ever deliver to him. Of course Splinter did not like how Raphael was treating himself over the years, or the fact that he was so much more unstable then the last time Splinter had remember his son to be. Splinter glance at Mikey, his fatherly brown eyes silently thanking his youngest son for calming the hot-headed turtle who was now laughing on the ground.

"Man, Mikey I miss your wise- cracks…" Raph muttered between tearful eyes from laughing so hard, then he blinked as if he realized he had admitted that he missed Michelangelo out loud, "I mean stop goofing off bone-head!"

"Yeah, okay whatever you say Raphie," Mikey responded as he pulled out his shell cell. Which appeared much more high-tech and updated then before. Before Mikey could use it Raph grabbed it and examine the front and back, "man, Donnie really updated this didn't he?"

There was a pause and Mikey grabbed the shell cell back, "yeah and your bike."

"My bike?!" Raph's eyes widen as if he was a child that had just been told that he could have some candy, "where is it!" He growled using his sai as a threatening gesture towards Mikey.

"Calm down, Donnie will probably show you when he gets back," with that Mikey open his shell cell and pressed the button that would dial Don's number. A frown spread on Mike's face as the sixth ring just passed and just as he was about to hang up Don's voice echoed through the phone, "what?!" Mikey blinked, Don's voice sounded exhausted and slightly in pain.

"Hey Donnie, what's up?"

"A little busy here Mikey!" Don replied instantly as there was a sound of a blade slashing through the air echoing through the phone."

"Want me to call back?" Mikey asked with a joking tone in his voice.

There was a pause as Mikey heard a slush sound, it sounded as if something had hit the snow, and "do you feel like making an appearance Mikey?"

"Just tell me where and I will deliver."

"Christmas tree…" another pause as Mikey heard Don muttered, 'shit!', "area! better hurry up." There was a loud noise that caused Mikey to pull the phone away, and pretty soon there was the annoying beeping noise telling Mikey everything he needed to know – Don's phone was busted.

Turning to Raph a smirk spread on Mike's face, "hey Raphie, how about a little exercise?"

Pulling out his sais and twirling them in his hands a smirk spread on Raphael's face, "oh you just read my mind!"

Master Splinter walk up holding Donnie's bow staff and put a hand on Raph's shoulder, telling Raph that he needed to calm down, "I will come also my sons, we will not let another member of our family be taken from us." Mike nodded his face now appearing serious and Raph's grin disappeared instantly as a angry-serious look took over his face.

With that the three ran through the sewers taking the route they use to take around this time of year, with one thing on their mind – they were not going to lose another member of their family.

* * *

"Better hurry up." Donnie said just as he moved out of the way of another attack from Lennis who ended up slashing his poor shell cell in half. He landed beside Leo.

They were surrounded, that much Leo knew as he looked beside him and behind him. There stood the very people that had chased him this past year trying to take him out since Leo had proven to be nothing more than a failure in Bishop's eyes.

In front of him stood Lennis, a smirk on his face as if saying I am so much better then you. To his right stood Ezra the snake lady that wanted nothing more than Leo as her personal play mate. To his left stood Darwin the wolf-man who was probably more wolf then a man, and his mouth could probably snap his bones to pieces. Behind him stood another one, his name was Tarsin and he was a scorpion mutant, and with one sting of his tail Leo knew he would instantly drop dead.

Despite all this he felt comfort with the fact that Donnie's back was against his, holding a stick out as the closest weapon he could grab at the time. Fighting alongside Don like this felt so right.

"I always hated that you had my face failure," Len said with a sneer as he nodded his head giving the go ahead for his comrades to attack. Leo instantly pushed Don out of the way as Ezra's very sharp whip had almost hit his brother. He then twirled to block with his blade the sharp stinger of Tarsin, which had came dangerously close to his head.

Donnie had clumsily fell to the ground from Leo's push, and rolled out of the way from the fist that came crashing towards his head from the wolf-man that he heard Len call him Darwin. As he jumped to his feet Don's eyes widen as he saw the huge dent in the snow from Darwin's punch, Donnie swore he had cracked the very ground – _note to self don't get hit by Darwin._

"Watch out Donnie!" Leo had yelled and Don instantly ducked as the whip had almost hit his head, and blocked the swinging sword from Len. Only to have his rather sad weapon cut in half, "how come that always happens…" Don muttered to himself as he did some clumsy back flips to land beside Leo again.

Leo felt much better the moment he felt Don's shell against his, "you know you really did slack off on your training Don…"

"Don't remind me," Donnie muttered, as Leo handed him one of his blades. "But," Don said a smirk spreading on his face, "I am glad I get to fight alongside you once again."

"Likewise," with that Leo and Don turned to each other and nodded. They both knew what these four lacked and that was the teamwork that came with being family.

"Go high Don," Leo commanded as Len came rushing towards them, with that Leo held his katana out, flat end face up as Don used it as a step up and jumped in the air doing a summersault to end up landing behind Lennis, the katana he had pointed at his neck.

"Tell them to stop Len," Don said. However, Len only smirked as he dropped something to the ground. Smoke suddenly surrounded the area and Don found himself coughing, before he could react he felt a sharp sting against his right arm and dropped the katana as he fell to one knee. His arm was burning and he felt a warm liquid dripping down.

Don could hear a chuckle as he heard the sound of a katana swinging towards him, then suddenly a cling of metal echoed in the air. Blinking through tears of pain and as the smoke settled his eyes widen, the person in front of him was the one he least expected….blinking his eyes a few more times he finally took it in that the red-bandanna turtle was Raphael, "you okay there bro?" Raph asked as one of his sai's held the katana away from his face and using the other sai to slash at his enemy but Lennis had only jumped back only to notice that his other comrades were not doing too well.

"I am okay Raph, but when did you…"

"Shh Don, we'll talk later, mind telling me what is with the Leo wannabes," Raph muttered through gritted teeth. Don knew Raph was trying his hardest not to break out in anger at the fact that his dead brother was now before him – two of them in fact.

Len's brown eyes flash in anger as he notice that Tarsin was writhing in pain on the ground from his tail being squeeze between the nunchuk of a certain orange-bandana wearing turtle. Darwin was knocked out on the ground a rat hovering over the wolf's huge form. And his much hated enemy Leo had his katana right up against Ezra's neck. The rat then turned towards Len, "you and your comrades better leave now if you know what is good for you impostor!"

"Ezra! Tarsin! Grab Darwin, we're out of here," with that Ezra grabbed Leo's arm and flipped him throwing him at Mikey who let go of Tarsin to dodge the flying Leonardo. Ezra and Tarsin then grabbed each side of Darwin and disappeared into the forest. Len jumped away from the group as he flipped his hood back on and snickered, "trust me turtles and rat, I will hunt each and every one of you down if it is the last thing I do!" With that he threw another smoke bomb at the ground and ran off.

After the smoke clear Mikey shook his head, "geez I always hated those…" he muttered as he paused to look suspiciously at the turtle that looked too much like his dead brother. However, before he could say anything a flash of red flew by him and Mikey's eyes widen, "Raph no!"

Leo had to collect himself at just what happen and before he was able to make sense of the situation he found himself forced to move as a sai had almost stab into his gut, "what are you doing?!" Leonardo yelled as he blocked the other sai with his blade.

"What the hell do you think?!" Raph growled, "How dare you even have a face like his!" Raphael was fuming with so much anger that he did not even give this impostor a chance to collect his second katana, instead he rushed towards him slashing with his sais over and over again. This impostor dodged each of his attacks so easily – just like Leo. That only pissed Raphael off even more.

"Look I know you must be angry Raphael, but attacking everything that angers you is not going to solve the problem at hand," Leo said as he tried to keep himself from getting stab from those angry swinging sais.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Giving me lectures like him! Looking like him! Fighting like him!" Raph yelled his body shaking with anger and pain, his mind set on one thing now; get rid of that face that stared at him. That face that look so much like Leo; the secret of his desires, the one that could make him feel better, the very turtle that had died protecting him, the very person that cause him so much pain.

"Calm down Raph!" He heard Donnie yell, and was soon followed by Mikey, "yeah Raph give him a chance to explain!" Master Splinter was soon to follow with his demanding tone, "Raphael! That is enough!"

But Raphael did not listen to any of them as he continued to slash, "Raphael you must stop this, fighting with anger will only lead to something you'll regret!" Leo said as he found himself growing slower in dodging and exhaustion was starting to take over.

Raph had paused for a second and then continue his barrage of attacks, "where were you when I attacked Mikey, huh?! What about the time when I was being attack you never came! Or when I would lie in my bed hoping you would come and bring me home! Where were you Leo! Where the hell were you! Everyone fell apart once you were gone!" Tears sting Raphael's eyes as he felt himself growing heavy with each attack, his body feeling weak, "When Donnie would lock himself up! The way Mikey felt like he needed to pretend everything was alright! Even Master Splinter couldn't fuckin meditate without you around! Heck, I even tried to play your role! I did everything to try and keep us together! But no…no…I am never enough. Because I knew I was not you!" Raph had dropped his sais and fell to his knees.

Leo paused and dropped his katanas, dropping to his knees he pulled Raphael into his arms and held him close, "Raph I'm sorry, I know you had always taken it upon yourself to protect your family…"

"Sorry!" Raph yelled as he tried to pull away but he had no energy left and instead he weakly beat on Leo's plastron, "what the hell were you thinking Leo! Did you think when you went in front? Did you even consider what the hell we would go through? Why did you do it?! Why the hell did you leave us!"

It became quiet as Leo had drew Raph so close the hot-headed turtle sob silently, the only cue that he was crying was his shaking shoulders.

Mikey was the first to walk up to them, "Raph – I never knew…" he whispered as he fell down beside Leo wrapping his arms around the two also.

Donnie walked up his arm bandaged by the help of Master Splinter, falling to his knees he wrapped his arms around his brothers joining the group. He did not know what to say except be there in spirit and person.

Splinter went up to his sons and kneeled down placing a hand on Raph's shaking shell, "it was never your place my son to try and take on the responsibility of this family."

"Master Splinter is right," Leo whispered lightly, Raph pulled back suddenly feeling like an idiot for breaking down like this in front of his entire family, "this time Raph, Mikey, Donnie…Master Splinter….I promise I will not leave no matter what, that is if you guys will have me again."

There was silence and pretty soon Leo had nodded to Donnie, and the turtle quickly explained Leo's condition.

Then there was more silence…

"So you possess the memories and emotions, but the other clone doesn't?" Mikey asked finally breaking the silence.

"Yes Mikey," Leo explained, he felt fear hit him. The worst thing he feared was being rejected because he was not truly Leonardo, even though deep down he felt like he was.

More silence followed and Leo had notice Raph and Mikey stare at each other exchanging some sort of silent agreement. Then they looked at Don who gave a nod and Master Splinter soon followed in the silent communication. Turning around Raph smirked, "well what the hell are you all sitting here for? We have a damn tree to pick out!"

With that Raph went ahead and Mikey was quick to follow his older brother yelling, "wait up Raph you'll destroy half the poor things!" Don then stood up offering a hand to Leo, "you may not be our brother but you are still family Leonardo – the blood that flows through your veins has proven that."

"Come my sons, I believe we are in due for a real Christmas this year…" As Master Splinter and Leo went ahead, Donnie found himself staring at the back of Leonardo. The way he carried himself was so Leo it was eerie…maybe…just maybe….well it was something Don would have to look into back at his lab. Maybe after Christmas, with that he grabbed a snow ball from the ground, "hey Mikey…" Don called running up with the biggest smirk on his face. Don had never forgotten what Mikey did last Christmas.

* * *

**Note: **I sure hope you all enjoy reading this! Please Review ^^


	5. Chapter 4: Hello Mistletoe!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT, or any of the characters. Even though I wish I did XD

**Note: ** I wanted to say a warm thank you to all that has read this far, I know my writing needs a lot of improvement and I am doing the best I can so any reviews will also be appreciate, whether it is criticism or just a simple statement of how well your enjoying this. It helps boost my writing spirit ^^

Anyways, I just give a warm Christmas Wish to everyone! I hope you all enjoy this Christmas Chapter! Merry Christmas!

**Two Days Later.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Hello Mistletoe!**

"Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way," Mikey was singing loudly as he walked down the stairs, only to pause for an angry Raphael was standing in his way. "Merry Christmas!~"

Raph was glaring at him, "I'll show you JINGLE BELLS numbskull!"

Mikey jumped back to dodge the attack, "can't we talk about this like mature turtles?" however a waving sai at his head seemed to say otherwise, "come on Raphie its Christmas!"

"I hate Christmas"! Raph growled.

Mikey dodge another attack from Raph and smirked, "what too early?"

Yellow eyes flashed with anger as a smirk spread on his face, "yeah how about I make you go back to bed for good!"

"Eep!" Mikey yelped as he ran from his fuming brother.

Donnie sighed as he stepped out of his room and walked to the kitchen staring at the coffee maker as if waiting for it to magically brew up coffee. "I believe your suppose to press the on button Don," Leo said with a snickered as he walked into the kitchen.

"Huh?" Don muttered awkwardly, "too early…"

"It's never too early when IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME!" Mikey yelled as he passed the kitchen during his morning workout.

Don gave almost a sad smile. "What's wrong Don?" Leo asked as he went about making coffee for his not so early riser of a brother.

"It has to be a dream…yeah a lovely Christmas dream," Don said a weak smile spreading on his face.

"Why do you say a dream, Donnie?"

Donnie shook his head, "no reason. Sorry Leo I must be tired." Don watched Leo's back as he made coffee and sighed. He had almost forgotten all the chaos in the past two days; how this Leo was not actually Leo but a clone. How Raph would sneak sad glances at their cloned leader. And what really bother Donnie the most was the way Mikey was acting – like nothing had ever change….at all.

"My presence is painful for you," Leo had muttered sitting down now that coffee was brewing, "I'm sorry Don." Leo lowered his head as if he had done something wrong – just for existing.

Don's eyes widen and he jumped from his seat, "no Leo, it is not that at all," he explained gently, "well I mean it's sort of part of it but not entirely. I mean you're Leo but you're not Leo, but yet you do Leo-like things and possess Leo's memories and technically what made Leo were his experiences, emotions and the way he would portray himself, after all in science what makes us who we are is our experiences but yet you're not Leo even though my mind feels and thinks you are but yet I feel…."A small smile spread on Leo's face as he watched Donnie trying to explain his feelings, Donnie blinked at this and sighed, "and your finding this entertaining."

"Am I wrong to think so?" Leonardo had responded as he moved out of the way when Mikey came running into the room and stood by the door, holding his leg out which trip Raph when he came running in. That is one way to stop the usual morning chase Mikey routine.

"No," Don said with a smile, "I guess what I am trying to say I feel sort of guilty because I keep forgetting you're a clone."

Raph groaned as he sat up rubbing his head, "but he is Donnie…" he growled under his breath. Mikey slapped Raph in the back of the head, "what the hell was that for?"

"Well you always did that to me when I say something stupid, I thought it works both ways," Mikey said with that grin on his face, "he is a member of our family, and don't you think it would be nice if we show him respect on Christmas."

There was silence and Raph grumbled something inaudible then he stood up only to muttered, "I'm sorry…"

Leo chuckled and Raph blinked - first he felt confused and then that switched to anger. Leo was laughing at him and he didn't know why, "what the hell are you laughing at huh?!"

Leaning over Leo whispered something in Don's ear that made him suddenly blush and then Don started laughing also. Mikey blinked looking just as confused as Raph. Donnie just laughed harder and pointed up.

Both Mikey and Raph looked up and their eyes widen as they saw what had cracked up their brothers – mistletoe. Raph looked up again and then looked to Mikey and then up again, "who the hell did the mistletoes!"

"I did," Donnie explained with a chuckle, "I thought it would help lighten the mood and come on don't you guys remember it was one of our favourite Christmas games – avoid the Mistletoe."

Leo stood there an all knowing smirk on his face, "well you guys better pucker up."

"Like hell I am kissing Mikey, he probably sucks at it!" Raph grumbled and went to walk away just to get his arm grabbed by Mikey.

"What was that? A challenge!" Mikey said the hugest grin on his face as he pulled Raph into his arms, this left Raph speechless. Now what turtle wouldn't take advantage of this moment?

Pulling Raph closer Mikey leaned in and at first shyly pressed his lips against his older brother's. Raphael's lips felt warm and soft and Mikey shyly gave them a lick. A shudder came from Raph as he opened his mouth and Mikey found he no longer could contain himself. His tongue enters Raph and his desires took over, he found himself exploring every inch of his older brother's mouth. Tasting and savouring, not wanting this moment he had dreamt for years to end, his hands were also quite busy as fingers lightly traced over Raphael's arms and paused at scars he had not remember before.

_He was being kissed….by Mikey…I am being kissed by the most annoying turtle ever..._the idea should have scared him, it should have caused him to push Mikey away but Raph didn't move. He couldn't. For once in his life he felt wanted, the way Mikey was kissing him and holding him – it felt right to Raphael. There was no wall between them anymore, there was no Raph trying to cover up his pain with yelling, or Mikey pretending that everything was alright with his jokes…no at this moment they were themselves.

A cough made Raphael open his eyes and suddenly shoved Mikey away. Turning towards Leo and Don Raph's face went pale. Leo eyes were wide in a kind of expression as if he was trying to figure out what to feel of this moment. Don's mouth was wide open as he was trying to comprehend what he just witness.

"And that is how you kiss a turtle Raphie!" Mikey teased, and Raph found he was suddenly very grateful for Mikey at this moment.

"Well you didn't have to go all out to prove it?!" Raph growled and sat down on the chair pouting.

Leo instantly turned his back suddenly very interested in the coffee that was brewing.

Don on the other hand had a smile grow on his face – after all he just witness Mikey's big secret and Raphael's gentle side – his brothers have been hiding into themselves for so long it was finally nice to see this side of them. "So, you guys ready for opening the gifts?"

"PRESENTS!" Mikey exclaimed and shot out of the room.

Raphael grumbled with annoyance, "I swear Mikey probably shots up caffeine or something."

Laughing Donnie accepted the readily made coffee from Leo and stood up, "well we can't keep him waiting, let's go."

* * *

The streets of New York were empty, it was eerie as brown eyes narrow in anger, Lennis couldn't believe that even Bishop had told them to not do anything on Christmas – to _enjoy themselves. _Unlike him, the others had used to be human; Bishop's men that volunteered to become mutants.

They had left him of course to celebrate Christmas together, they did try to invite Lennis, but he couldn't pretend like them. Pretend that his enemy Leo was not out there enjoying the warmth and joy of a family that was not his. He couldn't pretend that he had not been horribly defeated by those accursed turtles either. No, to Lennis Christmas was just some day that everyone pretended the world was perfect.

Sighing he jumped a few more buildings and paused as golden brown eyes had settled on a lone dog whimpering in the cold. Shaking his head Lennis went to walk away only to pause, something inside him made him turn around.

The dog was not the cutest thing; he was covered in messy patches of fur and was actually limping. Len tapped his hand against the side of his shell, "damn, fuck it." He muttered as Len took off his black cloak and wrapped the dog tightly in it; "alone on Christmas, just like me…" he whispered and received a gentle lick from the dog.

It felt strange how this dog seemed to instantly accept him, it felt nice to Len and even though he hated humans Lennis always had a soft spot for animals. Taking back to the roof Lennis decided that maybe a small Christmas dinner was in store for his new roommate. Maybe Christmas was not that bad. He thought as he carried the dog towards his small apartment.

* * *

Christmas could have gone as smoothly as if Leo had planned each and every moment of it which was not what Michelangelo had expected. He was prepared to face the wrath of Raphael, the depression of the clone Leo, and Donnie's usual distant self. But it seemed everything he planned to make sure Christmas was perfect turned to be useless. Mikey collapsed on the bed after placing his new comic books and action figures beside the rest of his valuables, a gentle sigh leaving his lips.

Tossing in his bed Mikey tried to think of other things but his mind just couldn't shake off that one moment under the mistletoe – Raph never realized that even though he got Mikey the mint condition comic of Silver Sentry Issue 25 he had already given Mikey the greatest gift in the world – that one kiss.

A knock on his door force Mikey to snap out of his day dreams, "it's open."

Donnie walked in; he made a small face at the "condition" of Mikey's room, "well you're still energetic."

"Yeah," Mikey sat up and began swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, "it was a good Christmas was it?"

Taking a seat beside Mikey, Don nodded, "it was almost perfect seeing everyone again, having our family together…but…" Don pause, "it was not entirely perfect…"

"What do you mean?" Mikey said with a laugh, "heck even Raph was behaving!"

Don looked at Mikey, eyes searching his younger brother's face for any hint at all, "well I mean, it was perfect but I happen to notice that someone's heart was just not into it this year."

Mikey was quick to look away, hoping Don at not seen that flash of sadness his face had given away, "you mean Leo…I know..."

"I mean you Mikey," Don interrupted looking a bit annoyed he was dodging the subject again, "back then I may have pretended to not notice, but this time I am not letting you hide your feelings behind jokes and laughter."

The room had grew silent as Mikey tried to find what words to say, he could feel Donnie burning a hole in the back of his head.

"It is Raph isn't it?"

Mikey turned around eyes wide, "what you mean Don?"

"You never thought I wouldn't notice? Mikey, when were you going to talk to someone about this? It is dangerous to hide your emotions – Raph is a good example of what happens when you do," Don explained looking perfectly calm.

Looking at Don Mikey searched his eyes trying to find how Don felt about this. Donnie showed no disgust at Mikey's emotions…instead he showed concern and acceptance. Mikey felt all panic leave as Don gave him a look that could comfort even the most troubled of souls; it was one of the qualities he loved in Don. "I'm sorry Don, I just…god I love him!" Mikey finally said.

That seemed to be just the starting point, once Mikey had admitted it out-loud he found he couldn't stop, "I love the way he smiles shyly at sappy things as if afraid one of us would notice, I love how his eyes are always full of this ever burning flame, I love how he grins when he wins. And god I love the way he fights with confidence and style, he knows how to move the right way…Donnie I love him so much it hurts…cause I know I shouldn't…" Mikey blinked as he felt hands placed on his shoulders.

"It is alright Mikey, as I have discovered before we are not actually blood related. And come on what other mutant turtles are out there…" Don had paused at the Leo clone thought, "Well others that don't want to kill us…Mikey I accept you and I am here to support you."

Hearing those words lifted a huge weight off of Mikey's shoulders, "thank you Donnie."

"So you got to kiss him finally?" Don smirked, knowing that Mikey still have yet to gloat on that.

"Hello Mistletoe! How much I love thee!" Mikey exclaimed spreading his arms towards the ceiling as if he was worshipping an imaginary mistletoe.

Laughing Donnie shook his head, "you're such a goofball Mikey."

A yelp escaped from Don as Mikey had dived on him and started tickling the poor turtle, "muhaha I will take over the world one tickle attack at a time."

"Not if I get you back tickle-fiend," Don exclaimed and dived on Mikey tickling him back. The two had gone back and forth tickling each other, after about ten minutes they were laying on Mikey's bed laughing.

Mikey turned to Don, the hugest grin on his face, "Hey Don, Merry Christmas

Looking towards Mikey, Don smiled, there was one thing he could count on, "Yeah Mikey, Merry Christmas." No matter what happens or how many years pass, Michelangelo seems to never change much.

* * *

It was late, he knew that. Everyone was asleep, but he wasn't. How could he sleep? His heart was heavy, his mind was clouded and his path was unclear. Leo sighed as he sat cross legged on the ground trying to find that inner peace that he had lost.

"Unable to sleep Leonardo," the gentle voice of Master Splinter echoed. Opening his eyes Leo turned to stare at his Master and nodded. Splinter took a seat in front of Leo and placed a candle between them and lit it.

"I am sorry Sensei, but it seems that…"

"Your heart is heavy Leonardo, your mind is clouded, and your path is full of twists and turns. Am I right?" Master Splinter stated, closing his eyes. Leo could feel Splinter's chi almost instantly, he had always been proud of his master.

"You are right Master Splinter. I know what I am but seeing you being near the others…I forget that I am not really your son."

There was silence and then, "the question is Leonardo, if you are a clone then why does your spirit shine so bright?" With that Master Splinter open his eyes to look at Leo.

Leo paused eyes glancing at the ground, if that was true then it meant there must be more to his origins then he had thought.

"Now Leonardo, let us begin on lifting that heart of yours…" a smile went on Leo's face as he closed his eyes and found with the soft guiding voice of his master he was able to finally meditate.

* * *

"Stupid Mikey!" Raph growled as he hit the wall beside him putting yet another hole in it. "Why did he have to go and do that?!" Raph muttered punching another hole in the wall; his knuckles ached and were bleeding. Raph had a feeling he was going to get yelled at in the morning.

Lying down on his bed he looked up at the ceiling, his emotions were so jumbled up he had no idea what to think of it anymore. Closing his eyes Raph pictured that moment under the mistletoe. He had given into Mikey so easily and that scared him…wasn't it Leo that he loved?

Then Raphael thought of how Mikey came to bring him back home, how Mikey was there to comfort him, the way his brother would change the subject just to save Raph from more embarrassment even though he was dying to find out more. Maybe…just maybe there was more to his feelings then he thought? Closing his eyes Raph curled up on the bed and holding his blankets close to himself he drifted off to sleep thinking about a certain orange-bandanna wearing turtle….and that damn mistletoe.

**Note: **Phew finally finished, well just like I promised the Christmas Chapter, please review XD


	6. Chapter 5: In the Moment of Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or any of its characters.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read as far as this. The pairings are probably obvious now; MikeyxRaph**

**LeoxDon**

**I want to apologize for this rather sloppy chapter. Also want to apologize for taking a bit sorry everyone ^^ **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – In the Moment of Battle**

Time had always been distant to him. It was always hard for him to tell how long he has been or when it was time to come back. He had remembered being told that time can become your worst enemy. Raph shook his head; it was probably about time he went home. But…then he would have to face Mikey again.

New Years had passed and Raphael had not remembered a single thing that had happen, he spent the night with Casey catching up on old times. He was told that Mikey was the one that had to bring Raph home and in the end he took care of him.

God, what did he say? What did he do? Raph was so scared that in the last few days he had been avoiding his little brother. And, no matter how many years had passed, ignoring Mikey was still not easy. Well on the plus side Raph had decided on no more heavy drinking for awhile.

As he got up to head home he blinked as he heard a woman scream out for help. Raph knew he should have ignored it, he knew that he wasn't supposed to interfere. But a fight was something he had been itching for and deep down Raph could never ignore a cry for help.

* * *

Things were back to normal. Well as normal as they could be in the Hamato household. Master Splinter and Leonardo were in the dojo doing some much needed catch-up training. Raphael had wondered off somewhere which seemed to be his thing lately, and while Mikey…while Mikey was once again pacing in his lab complaining about Raph.

Don sighed as he put down the vial of blood he had asked Leo for; Leo had understood why Donnie needed to analyze him from top and bottom.

"I don't understand why he is such a damn jerk! I mean here I am taking care of him, and then he freaks out and then avoids me after! God, why did he have to be so damn emotional! I swear he is like a girl on his rags 24/7…"

"You know I will have to point out that is quite insulting to women," Don interrupted.

Mikey gave Don a glare and continued his rant, "I mean I love him but sometimes…argh!"

Donnie shook his head, "Mikey you been coming into my lab complaining about Raphael every chance you get. Don't you think you should be talking to Raph about how you feel?"

Mikey had paused in his pacing and gave a chuckle, "nice one Don, you ever tried having an emotional decent conversation with Raph - maybe when I am ready for a death wish."

"You can't keep avoiding this. You need to tell Raph how you feel," Don had a matter-of-fact tone to his voice, "and using Raph's usual hot-headed personality as an excuse is not going to convince me you shouldn't."

Mikey paused and sighed finally collapsing on a chair close to Don, "you know I did work up the courage but the way Raph runs away from me and avoids me kind of changed my mind you know."

Donnie turned his chair around so he was facing Mikey; it seemed once again he was not going to get any work done. Even though he had analyzed this clone Leo from head to toe, something just didn't add up in Don's mind…

"Avoiding has been Raph's route lately. He barely even talks to Leo." Don muttered.

"Yeah, he only talks to you and Master Splinter. Has he told you anything?"

_He did…many things. _Don thought, but he knew better then to tell Mikey them. This was something that was between the two and sadly Donnie seemed to be caught in the middle of it, "Mikey, Raph's still hurt badly inside. You can't expect him to just suddenly act normal, he knows our family is still broken and he feels it is his fault."

"But, I keep telling him it isn't why can't he get that in his thick skull of his!"

Don shook his head, giving Mikey an expression, _Raph not being stubborn that is a laugh. _

Mikey chuckled a bit at his brother's expression and sighed looking up at the roof, "I know Don trust me I know. I watch him sleep lately, he is always tossing, always muttering sorry. Sometimes he will cuddle his blanket close begging Leo not to leave him…."

Don blinked there was something in Mikey's voice he had not notice before…it was _jealously_. "Mikey you know Raph had always loved Leo…"

"Yeah well I just! Argh! Raph is an idiot!" Mikey grumbled punching his fist in the air.

A chuckled escaped Don's lips and Mikey glared at him for laughing, "Sorry Mikey, it is just your acting so much like Raph right now."

There was silence as the two found themselves thinking of the good ol' days. Both Don and Mike knew that in truth they could never go back. The scars on Raphael and Michelangelo were a huge reminder that they had lost their brother and no clone, no matter how similar he is could ever replace Leonardo.

"Don…thank you." Mikey whispered breaking the silence.

Blinking his eyes Don shook his head, "you have no reason to thank me Mikey…"

"Yeah I do," Mikey smiled at the confused innocent look in Don's usual calmed brown eyes. He had always thought how interesting how both Don and Leo had almost the same eye colour. Except Don's were lighter, calmer, gentler then their leader's determined golden browns. "You kept things together, while I ran away like a scared turtle and Raph had left ridden with guilt. You stayed and took care of everything; the lair, our father, you even made the effort to keep in contact….I been selfish Donnie and for that I am sorry."

Don looked away feeling tears stinging his eyes, "thanks Mikey, now why don't you go get that damn turtle you love. " With that Don handed Mikey the shell cell tracker, "after all he has been gone longer than usual."

"Damn, you really are not going to let this whole 'talk about your feelings to Raph' thing go are you?" Mikey muttered grabbing the tracking device.

A smile went on Don's face as he was able to face his brother again after having to blink back the tears, "if you don't I'll lock you both in a room."

"If you do that, I am afraid you may be missing a younger brother."

Chuckling Don got up and pushed Mikey out of the door, "now enough stalling you knucklehead, go admit your love before someone else does."

As Mikey left grumbling the words yeah, yeah…Don sighed as he turned towards his computer screen. "While I guess it is time for me to tell Leo about this…"

* * *

"Upwards kick Leonardo," Master Splinter commanded and gave a nod of approval as Leo performed his kick flawlessly. "Now…" Splinter notice that Leo was no longer paying attention as his eyes were looking at someone behind him. It was Donnie with an expression that seemed to tell Splinter all he needed to know, "we'll continue this later Leonardo," with that Splinter had left the room - leaving both Don and Leo alone.

"Hey Donnie…" Leo said as he looked at his brother. Don walked up, his hands tracing along Leo's body. Everything was perfect. So soft, so real, Donnie just couldn't wrap his mind around this. But all his tests, Leo being here, it all was beginning to make sense even if Don still couldn't accept it.

Leo blushed, the hands tracing along his plastron exploring each line and scar that adorn it, his hands were so soft and gentle. His face was heating up and his body shudder with a feeling that Leo was not use to – pulling back he coughed a few times, "what is up Donnie?" He asked trying to hide the fact that he was very uncomfortable at the moment – if only Don had known what his exploring touches had done to him.

"I been exploring a theory Leo, and I just came to a conclusion," Don explained.

"What is it Donnie?" Leo asked making sure to keep a bit of a distance and trying very hard to try and get his mind off on how arousing Don was to him at this moment. Leo wasn't sure if these were the original Leonardo's emotions or just his own – either way he was pretty sure that the thoughts he was currently thinking way overstep his boundary of brotherly love.

"Leo…"

* * *

"Hello Raph!" A playful tone echoed from the female's voice, the one he had went to rescue. The woman throws off her cloak to reveal no other then Ezra the snake lady. Raph's eyes widen as the realization he had been trick slowly tick in his mind. Turning around he went to run only to bump right into the arms of a very tall and overly buff wolf-man.

"Well, well, like a turtle trapped in a cage…" echoed Lennis as he jumped from a building, "all it took was a little investigating, a lot of torture and little questioning and we were able to find out how you tick Raphael."

"You know," Raph said with a huge grin on his face, "your one face I wouldn't hesitate on punching."

Lennis just smirked, "you talk tough Raphael, but you seriously cannot believe you can take all of us on do you? We have been trained specifically to hunt you and your brothers down. Now why don't you surrender like a good little turtle, someone wants to say hi to you again."

"Well for someone who was trained to take me down you seem to not know me very well. You should know I would never surrender," with that Raph threw a smoke bomb on the ground and turned to run only to yelp in agony as a tail wrapped around his waist squeezing him.

"Now now Raph, that was just rude," Len said as he nodded to Tarsin who loosen his tail a bit just enough to let Raph breath.

Raph glared at Lennis, his mind thinking of a few things he wished to do to the man that dare to carry his brother's face – they were not pretty thoughts. Lennis walked up and grabbed Raph's sais tossing them a safe distance away from them.

"You know I always thought you of all the turtles would be more of a challenge…but this is just disappointing."

"Disappoint this!" A person yelled from behind, just as Lennis turned around he was kicked squarely in the face.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled, Tarsin began squeezing Raph again but was quickly met with a quick slapped by a nunchuck. Raph was instantly dropped to the ground and began coughing to catch his breath. "Geez Raph, why do you always get in these messes…"

Glaring at Mikey Raph jumped back as he was almost hit by the raging fists of Darwin. Mikey also jumped back, the two were separated and Raph had no weapons. "Hello Raph," Lennis said swords drawn.

Mikey blinked as he stared at a very angry Tarsin, Darwin and Ezra, "hey guys can we talk about this."

"Oh but talking means I would have to hear your annoying voice," Ezra replied letting her whip hit the ground, "and I don't like that fact…" she said with a hiss.

Darwin laughed as he hit both of his fists together, "hey Ezra, wondered what cracking a shell would sound like?"

"Let's find out," she replied.

Darwin rushed towards Mikey swinging his huge arm towards him, jumping to dodge it, Mikey yelped as a whip had wrapped around his leg bringing him back towards the ground harshly. As Mikey tried to regain his senses he saw the huge fist of Darwin coming dangerously close to his head. Rolling he grabbed the whip around his leg to pull Ezra, who ended up crashing into the back of Darwin.

Grabbing his nunchucks he was about to hit the two but was hit hard in the back of the head by Tarsin's tail. The hit had enough force to send him tumbling to the ground, before Mikey could even move Darwin hit him hard with a garbage lid he had grabbed nearby.

"That was too easy." Darwin muttered.

"Mikey!" Raph had yelled as he saw his brother surrounded by three of his attackers, on the ground and not moving. He went to run towards Mikey only to have to jump back from a swinging sword.

"Now, now Raphael did you forget you are fighting here?"

"You know if you're really a clone of Leo then you wouldn't be fighting an unarmed opponent!" Raph growled as his yellow eyes focused on his opponent before him. There was no way he could help Mikey if he got killed at this very moment.

Lennis seemed to pause at that thought, "oh how silly me, your right where is my _honour." _ He mocked kicking a stick on the ground towards Raph, "now shall we continue?"

Glaring Raph ignore the stick and jumped over Lennis, landing beside Mikey, "I guess your where not trained on the fact that I am now very agile." Raph sneered as he grabbed a nunchuck on the ground. "Mikey…" he hissed his name. Raph had to move though as Ezra's whip had almost hit him.

"Now, get away from my prize turtle," she hissed at him.

Raph had to take a moment to survey the situation. Lennis was glaring daggers at him and was rushing towards him from the front. Ezra was standing to her left holding her whip a smirk on her face as if saying I dare you to try. Darwin was crackling his knuckles as he walked slowly towards him from the right. And Tarsin, who Raph probably feared the most due to the poisonous tip of his tail was standing behind him blocking any chance of escape. He was screwed. But at least he would go down fighting!

Mikey was dreaming, it was actually more of a memory, one he had almost forgotten. They were young and Mikey and Raph had gone into a part of the sewer they shouldn't have been in.

"_Would you stop your whining baby?!" Raph had growled as he kneeled beside Mikey. _

_Mikey was on his butt half deep in sewer water, crying. They had been attack by a creature that was huge and scary, and even though they had manage to out run the thing Mikey had fell and tripped and began crying. The thing had scared him and how his legs felt like jelly and the pain in his ankle was now throbbing. "But Raphie!" _

"_Get on my back," Raph commanded._

_Mikey blinked, "really?"_

"_Just get on my damn back you bonehead!" _

_Mikey had climbed on Raph's kneeling shell wrapping his arms around his neck making sure not to pull too much so he wasn't choking his older brother. Even though Raph was shaking with the extra weight he had stubbornly continued his trek towards home. _

"_Raphie.." Mikey said which earned him a quick growl, "what?!"_

"_Thank you."_

"_What you think I would have left you abandoned like that?! Look Mikey, I am here to protect you no matter what, so you better damn well get use to it."_

_Protect you…_those words echoed in his head as Mikey slowly opened his eyes - to see Raph thrown into a wall in front of him. Bruised and cut in various spots from Lennis blade Raph look like he was not doing too well. All those years, Raph had always protected Mikey. A lot of times Raph would rush in to protect them not even thinking of the risks. Pressing the panic button on the shell cell Mikey stood. It was time for him to stop being the baby of the family.

Mikey had jumped in just as Lennis was about to hit Raph with his sword, Mikey had blocked it with the garbage can lid. "Mikey?" Raph muttered weakly, Mikey was not sure how long he had been knocked out. However, by the tired and weak expression on Raph's face it was probably awhile.

"Sorry bro," Mikey said, his mind quickly assessing what he could do. Throwing a smoke bomb, he grabbed Raph and pulled him close. Giving him a quick and deep kiss, he pulled back, "I wanted to say I love you, I love you more than a brother, and also I am sorry for this."

Knocking Raph out Mikey quickly stash his older brother inside a garbage can in a corner and moved far away as possible to not give away where he hid his brother. "Sorry Raph but this time I am not letting you get the entire spotlight as the protector." With that as the smoke cleared he smirked and rushed towards his four attackers.

* * *

"Raph!"

Opening his eyes Raph looked up into the familiar brown's of concerned eyes, "Leo? Was it a dream?"

"Raph, it wasn't," Leo explained softly - only to get pushed away from Raphael at that reply.

Looking around Raph could see the broken up walls and the damage street around him. It seemed he had not dreamt of being attacked. He notice Donnie was bandaging him up, and Leo looking a bit hurt had gotten up to look around. Slowly, his mind begun to recollect what had happen.

Hands touch his lips, Mikey had said he loved him…_wait…_

Looking around in a panic Donnie hissed at him, "Stay still Raph!"

"Don where is Mikey?" Don pulled away at that, "Raph, we were kind of hoping you would tell us. It was Mikey's shell cell that led us to you…"

Leo had bent down and picked up Mikey's nunchuck, "Don, Raph…"

"They took him…" Raph whispered, standing up Raph punch the wall beside him, "they fuckin took him!"

"Calm down Raph!" Donnie said pulling his brother away from the poor wall to observe his knuckles. "It is no wonder you always have scars on these damn hands you know."

"Why the hell are you so damn calm? They took Mikey! It was my damn fault!" Raph had shut up as he received a good slap to the face. Blinking his golden eyes he stared at Donnie who was glaring at him now with tears in his eyes.

"Dammit Raph! I am not letting you spiral down into that direction again! It was not your fault! You are only mortal; you cannot expect to be able to protect us at every waking moment of our lives. For once will you trust in Mikey and think with a level head."

Blinking Raph turned his back on Donnie taking deep breaths and trying to resist the urge to hit Donnie back, "you right Don…" Raph whispered, "They said something about wanting someone to say hi to me again."

"Bishop," Leo stated as he walked up handing Raph's his sais.

"Great, now we definitely will need a plan to break into Bishop's stronghold..." Don had muttered.

Raph however wasn't listening for his eyes had paused to notice something. Walking towards a corner of two buildings he bends down to touch a single flower lying on the ground. A red rose. Raph's favourite flower, even if he would not admit it out-loud. There was only one person that knew he loved roses – Mikey. As Don and Leo started to talk about their plan - Raph kept his back to them, letting a single tear drop onto the rose in his hand. It was about time, he stopped running away, "guys, I do not care what it takes, but we are getting _our_ brother back."

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review XD**


End file.
